Party Girl
by Skyler MacRae
Summary: WARNING: Sellie. Don't like it, don't read it. Rating is just to be safe. When Sean shows up at Marco's college house party, which girl is there to greet him? And which girl does he really wanna see? Full summary inside.


_**Party Girl**_

_Takes place during Party Etiquette #4. Yes, while Ellie has her tongue down Sean's throat. Only Sean has a different response this time, even when Emma comes up, nearly yelling at him. We'll all see how he actually responds._

**Sean's POV**

Just after I walk away from Jay, after seeing Darcy and Paige kissing, which was amazingly hot, I was looking around for a certain E. That's when Ellie pulls me to the dance floor. Her lips on mine, her tongue slipping into my mouth, which was slightly open due to shock. Her lips move so seductively on mine and it's all that's on my mind. I hadn't been dating her for years now. I knew that she had been pissed last time I tried to kiss her, and now this. But damn, it's hard to resist. This girl was hot, but something tells me she doesn't want to go quite this fast. "Whoa. Slow down, El," I say, pushing her back slightly by her arms. She just goes to kiss me again.

"Sean? Ellie?" I hear an angered voice say. Both Ellie and I turn our heads towards the voice. We end up turning right to look to Emma.

_Shit_, I say in my head. Great, the two Es have just gotten majorly pissed off. This is going to be bad… "Emma, I came here to—"

"I know, you came to talk to me. Well, too late, I'm with Damian now. You missed your chance," Emma says as Damian appears by her side. She sneers at me before turning around with Damian to leave.

Ellie stands behind me, shockingly silent as I stare after Emma. I turn around to look at Ellie. "El," I say lightly.

"I know, you came back for Emma. I was out of line. I'm sorry," Ellie says, turning to leave.

"No, Ellie, I didn't," I say, catching her arm. "I came back for you. I just figured that shoving your tongue down my throat wasn't quite the way you wanted to rekindle a relationship."

She blushes slightly. "Well, yeah… A bit of alcohol, but I'm not an alcoholic, I swear," she says before I get the chance to ask if she's ok drinking with her mother the way her mother was, "but you are right. And I'm so sorry. I know the last time you came back for me, I didn't react quite the way you wanted me to… I still miss you Sean. I still love you," she finishes, near tears. We're standing in the middle of a party and the hottest, sweetest, best girl I have ever met is crying. I have to fix this.

"Let's get somewhere a bit more private. Marco would flip if he saw you crying. Especially with me standing right here," I say, in hopes of getting her to smile. She does, her small grin through the tears that she was shedding, I'm pretty sure they were there because of me. She leads me upstairs, straight to her own room. She pulls me inside, still crying slightly.

We sit on her bed, she's still crying. I had an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close into my chest. "El, it took me so long to remember. I'm sorry… I guess I was just so distracted with Emma that I completely forgot," I say, then realizing how bad it sounded. "Wait, let me rephrase that. I got so caught up in the distraction I created for myself that I masked my feelings for you from myself, which worked great, until now. I'm so sorry, Ellie. I-I never wanted to hurt you, and I especially don't want to reject you. Please, just understand that I love you," I finish, almost crying myself.

Ellie's face changes. Her eyes that were just filled with tears transform, turning almost loving, inviting, those giant eyes I used to get lost in came back. "I love you, Sean," she mutters, tilting her face up to kiss me sweetly, like she used to.

I place my other hand on her waist, kissing her back. "I love you too, Ellie."

She pulls away slightly, smiling. "I'm so sorry, Sean… I still loved you when you came back before. I was just so mad, I was scared you'd leave again," she says, her smile disappearing again.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, El."

And with that, she kisses me again, and who am I to push her away?

_The end to yet another Sellie fiction. I hope you like it. It is a bit shorter than my usual work, but the clip that Degrassi gave me was fairly short. Anyways, I hope the length doesn't mess with the quality. R&R, as always. I love hearing from you. I've gotten great reviews in the past and I love getting them. Thank you all for your support._


End file.
